Meff meets Queen Chrysalis
by Shelbylove101
Summary: Meff's last plan failed but now he has new plan!See what happens!
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

Meff-NO! Why?

Keith-Hey little bro I think you need to stop all this madness

Meff-WHAT?! Why?

Keith-You're scaring me! You're not yourself anymore!

Meff-People change Keith NOW GET OUT NOW! Now what should I do this time? Humm ooh I know!

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-So what happens now?

Zim-I say we have you and Shelby go to this school.

Shelby-Sweet but where will I stay?

Rachel-You can stay with us.

Shelby-Thanks guys this going to be awesome!

MEANWHILE

Meff-Now to wait for them to leave the base!(20 minutes later)Okay where are those blueprints? Auha! I better hurry out of here!(after he got home)Okay time to get started!(30 minutes later)Done now take me to Equestria!(the portal opens)Well here goes nothing!(he jumps into the portal)Now to find the most vile pony or thing here

MEANWHILE

Zim-Huh oh no where are they?!

Amethyst-Dad what's wrong?

Zim-The blueprints to the portal watches are gone!

Amethyst-What no way! I bet Meff took them!

MEANWHILE WITH QUEEN CHRYSALIS

Queen Chrysalis-Now how can I get my revenge on Starlight Glimmer?

Meff-Perfect! Hi there!

Queen Chrysalis-What in Equestria are you?

Meff-I'm Meff and I'm a human.

Queen Chrysalis-What do you want human?

Meff-I want you to help me with my revenge.

Queen Chrysalis-Now we're talking. On who?

Meff-Come with me and I'll show you might want to take a form first.

Queen Chrysalis-Fine(she turns into a human version of herself)Let's go!

Meff-So there she name is Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia.

Queen Chrysalis-She doesn't look powerful enough to be a princess to me.

Meff-Never underestimate her she's been combat training her whole life.

Queen Chrysalis-So why do you need my help?

Meff-I'm no match for her and you know how it feels too when someone you want to be with and they turn you down!

Queen Chrysalis-So what are we going to do?

Meff-I know! You can replace Amethyst and make everyone she loves disgrace her.

Queen Chrysalis-What do you by disgrace her? How?

Meff-I just want you to be really Queen Chrysalis.

Queen Chrysalis-Okay but how do you know so much about me?

Meff-I call it the tooniverse where each world is created from it being a T.V show,movie,or every world except the one you live in sees those world as nothing but T.V,books or movies.

Queen Chrysalis-Don't worry I got this and-

Meff-Wait don't be mean until day 2 Okay?

Queen Chrysalis-(she rolls her eyes)Okay can I go repair now?

Meff-Of course.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-Shelby how was class?

Shelby-It's less boring than that private school.

Amethyst-Well for me at least I have you,our other friends and,my family.

Zim-Hey guys.

Amethyst-Hi Dad what's up?

Zim-Good how about you?

Amethyst-Okay but nervous about Meff now that he can travel to other worlds.

Zim-We'll go to his house after school okay.

Amethyst-Okay.

AFTER SCHOOL

Zim-Hey Meff open up and give me back my blueprints(20 minutes later)Okay I'm coming in! Huh who are you?

Queen Chrysalis-I'm his cousin Christine.

Zim-Oh well excuse me but have you seen blueprints anywhere?

Queen Chrysalis-Yeah over there.

Zim-Thanks Christine.

Queen Chrysalis-No problem.


	2. Chapter 2:The trick

Queen Chrysalis-Wish me luck.

Meff-Good luck.

Queen Chrysalis-(she puts Amethyst into a cocoon,teleports her to the hive,downlods her memories so she doesn't look or sound suspicious and personality)That was a piece of love!(she transforms into Amethyst)

THE NEXT DAY

Kirria-Good morning Master.

Queen Chrysalis-Good morning. Kirria did you sleep well?

Kirria-Like a rock.

Queen Chrysalis-Cool me too well I better get ready(after she got dressed)We'll I'm starving.

Zim-Good morning Amethyst did you sleep well?

Queen Chrysalis-Like a rock.

Zim-Wonderful because today is a big day and Gir made waffles!

Queen why is it such a big day?

Zim-Oh yeah I didn't tell you you have a meeting with the Council.

Queen Chrysalis-Oh great it's not about something bad though right?

Zim-I don't know but don't worry you'll be fine.

Queen Chrysalis-Thanks Dad.

Zim-No problem.

MEANWHILE AT THE HIVE

Changeling 1-I wonder where the Queen is? Wee have to feed you know!

Changeling 2-Wait look up there.

Changeling 1-I see a cocoon but what kind of creature is in it?

Changeling 2-I'll take a closer look. It's a little has green skin,long black hair,and antenna.

Changeling 1-Oh I bet the Queen replaced her for some reason besides us.

MEANWHILE AT MEEF'S HOUSE

Meff-Hahaha! This is going to be priceless!

Keith-Okay that's it I don't what you're up to but I'm taking you to the Asylum!

Meff-Oh no you won't(he disappears into a portal)

Keith-Oh this is just great!

MEANWHILE

Councillor-Well Princess Amethyst you've grown a lot but now it's time you live on Utopia to do even more important tasks.

Queen Chrysalis-What No I won't leave my family not now!

Councillor-Sorry but you're the princess you must do your duty!

Queen Chrysalis-(she speeds back to the ship)I've gotta get out of here(after getting back to earth)Dad you won't believe what they tried to do!

Zim-What happened?

Queen Chrysalis-It was a trap to get me to live on Utopia for my training!

Zim-What how dare they well you'll be safe here.

Queen Chrysalis-Thanks Dad I needed that.

Zim-You're welcome sweetheart.

MEANWHILE WITH MEFF

Meff-Whew that was close.

Changeling-Umm who and what are you?

Meff-I'm a human and my name is Meff also a friend of Queen Chrysalis.

Changeling-Really? Are you sure you don't mean partners in an evil plan?

Meff-I'm sure and she'll be back in two days maybe three.

Changeling-What is she doing besides feeding anyway?

Meff-She's doing me a favor with revenge on my mortal enemy:Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia.

Changeling-In what way?

Meff-She took Amethyst's place and tomorrow she will make Amethyst look terrible in her loved ones' eyes by being a jerk!

Changeling-Okay interesting so why are you here?

Meff-My brother thinks I'm crazy and was about to take me to an asylum so I had to get out of there fast.

Changeling-Wow do you want to stay at the hive with me?

Meff-Sure thanks but I thought all the changelings were reformed except for Queen Chrysalis.

Changeling-We are either the drones who replaced the princesses and elements of harmony or the new children that Queen Chrysalis reproduced.

Meff-That makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3:Betrail

Queen Chrysalis-Well here goes nothing.

Zim-Good morning Amethyst how are you doing?

Queen Chrysalis-Oh just this(she slaps him across the face hard enough to make him fall on his back)

Zim(with tears in his eyes)Oh no not again NO! Please Amethyst don't let Doom control you!

Queen Chrysalis-Dad he is not controlling me.

Zim-Then what happened to make you hurt me?

Queen Chrysalis-Nothing now excuse me I to go see Shadow.

Zim-Okay just drop this...whatever this is.

Queen Chrysalis-Fine bye(she knocks on Shadow's door)Hi Shadow.

Shadow-Hi Amethyst what's up?

Amethyst-Take that!(she kicks him hard in the stomach)Well bye.

Shadow-Amethyst wait!

Zim-Huh Shadow?! What happened!

Shadow-Amethyst kicked me in the stomach! Do you know what's wrong with her?

Zim-No but I think her virus somehow infected her again!

Shadow-But that's impossible!

Zim-But what else could it be?

Shadow-We're going to find out by talking to Meff!

MEANWHILE

Meff-What's your name?

Changeling-Moth Wing.

Meff-Well Moth Wing can you give me a lift so I can see Amethyst in her cocoon!

Moth Wing-Sure hop on(he flew him up to her)

Meff-Wow! Well I hope you enjoy it in there Amethyst while you can.

Moth Wing-How does letting her go make her suffering worse again?

Meff-When she arrives they'll hate her and when she says"What are you talking about" but they won't believe her!

Moth Wing-Oh now I get it well enjoy your revenge.

Meff-Thanks

MEANWHILE

Zim-(rings the doorbell)Hi Keith we need to talk Meff.

Keith-He's not here I don't where he is because he went through a portal.

Zim-So he's up to something,for now let's go home Shadow.

Shadow-Okay well bye Keith.

Keith-Bye

Zim-Amethyst where you?

Queen Chrysalis-I was hanging out with my friends well good night.(she punches him in the face and ran to her room)That was awesome now time to go home...wait I need Meff for that!


	4. Chapter 4:Pain And the return

Queen Chrysalis-(was on her new phone)Ooh Meff hurry and pick up your-Oh hi Meff am I going home soon?

Meff-Not until is super mad same for her friends.

Queen Chrysalis-Okay where are you?

Meff-I'm at the hive I'll return when my brother cools down.

Queen Chrysalis-Alright well bye.

Meff-Bye.

Zim-Amethyst come to the main computer room.

Queen Chrysalis-Oh boy! Well this will be super fun!

Zim-Good you're here now tell me what's going on.

Queen Chrysalis-I told you nothing is going other than I'm growing up!

Zim-Amethyst please don't make me put my foot down!

Queen Chrysalis-Oh I'll take you on Dad it'll be a fun exercise!

Zim-HA! As if you could beat I've been training longer than you.

Queen Chrysalis-Okay let's(she hurts him several times)Wow I'm stronger than I thought!

Zim-Fine you win.

Queen chrysalis-What already?! But we just started?!

Zim-I know but you've proven your point.

Queen Chrysalis-Fine well let's hurry to school.

Zim-Yeah!

AT RECESS

Paige-Hey Amethyst are you feeling better(she had a bruise on her head)

Queen Chrysalis-Humm No(she kicks her in the stomach)We're not friends!

Paige-(in tears)But why?! After all we've been through?

Queen Chrysalis-I never liked you you're so gullible(she scratches her in the chest)

Zim-Okay that's enough time to go home!

Queen Chrysalis-No Dad please it's not fair!

Zim-Let's go NOW!(he grabs her by the antenna)

Queen Chrysalis-AAAHH! Let go OW! That hurts!

Zim-NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!(He neutralizes her utopian powers)

Queen Chrysalis-No! Dad please Ugh!(she calls Meff)Okay Meff,Zim is furious along with her friends,and boyfriend.

Meff-Great the portal will open now!

Queen Chrysalis-(she jumps through the portal)Hey Meff let's get Amethyst home!

Meff-Right!

2 HOURS LATER

Amethyst-Uuh what happened?(she tries to open/phase through the door)What? Oh a neutralizing Dad promised he would never use one on me!(30 minutes later)Dad why was I locked in my room and this power neutralizer chip on promised you would never do that to me?!

Zim-Oh like you don't!

Amethyst-Dad are you okay?

Zim-NO! You hurt everyone you care about! For no reason!

Amethyst-What I did not! Something must be up!

Zim-You're lying!

Amethyst-(in tears)Oh Dad how can you say this!

Zim-Prove it! Go outside and see what happens and then tell me you're not lying!


	5. Chapter 5:The the pain and payback

Amethyst-Um okay(she goes outside)Huh?

Paige-I can't believe you did this to everyone!(she had a big bandage around her chest)

Amethyst-Oh paige what happened to you?

Paige-You did this to me you alien scum!

Amethyst-(crying)I'm going to go live on Utopia! At least there they'll believe me!(she took Zim's ship)

Zim-Oh great(he goes to Dib's house)Hey Dib can you give me a lift to Utopia? Amethyst took my ship and went there.

Dib-(sigh)Sure let's hurry!

20 MINUTES LATER

Zim-Look there it Dib.

Dib-No problem Zim good luck.

Zim-I just came to pick up my ship.

Dib-Oh I know the Utopian doctors will be able to talk her out of this insaneness!

Zim-I hope you're right I can't believe she did all that to me, Shadow and Paige especially!

Dib-Me too. See you later.

Zim-Yep bye.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-(she ran in crying)I'm sorry to disturb you my Wisest but(sobs)

Wisest-Oh it's no problem come here happened?

Amethyst-Everyone hates me!

Wisest-What do you mean?

Amethyst-Dad locked me in my room with a power neutralizer chip on me for some reason. When I got out I asked him why my door was locked and why I had a neutralizer chip on me. And he said Oh like you don't know. I asked him if he was okay(after finishing the story)And that's why I came here(sobbing)

Wisest-Oh my but I have an idea how this happened.

Amethyst-(gasp)Really? What?

Wisest-A changeling!

Amethyst-(gasp)That's right not all the changelings weren't reformed!

Wisest-But why would they act like that?

Amethyst-I don't know but what can we do?

Wisest-Well didn't you tell me a few days ago that Meff made a portal watch?

Amethyst-Yeah(gasp)Wow his plan was brilliant in an evil way. But he will not get away with this not as easily as before!

Wisest-I'll have a trial prepared for you get him here.

Amethyst-Great idea I'm off(she opens a portal to Equestria)Okay now to find him ugh!

Thorax-Um hi there how can I help you.

Amethyst-Hi I need to find someone.

Thorax-Well my name's Thorax what's yours?

Amethyst-I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia.

Thorax-Cool so who are you looking for Amethyst?

Amethyst-Queen Chrysalis's new hive.I think he's hiding from with them.

Thorax-Oh well I don't know where that is but I'll help you find it.

Amethyst-Thanks Thorax.

MEANWHILE

Zim-Greetings my Wisest is something wrong?

Wisest-Of course there's something wrong Amethyst is miserable!

Zim-I want to talk to her.

Wisest-About that(after explaining)So I'm waiting for her to come back and preparing the trail.

Zim-What if she's lying?!

Wisest-


	6. Chapter 6:Capture

Wisest-ZIM! STOP BEING IN DENIAL OF YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! Wake up! You know very well that Amethyst would never do this!

Zim-OH I DID WHAT I DID ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO AGAIN!(he cries for hours)I hope she will be back soon I need to apologize to her.

Wisest-Don't worry she'll be fine and I know she'll forgive you.

Zim-Well give me any updates as soon as you get them.

Wisest-I will now go explain this to your friends so they won't make feel unloved again!

Zim-Of course my Wisest Zim signing off!

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-The only clue I have that will help us find him is some of his hair.

Thorax-I might not be a bloodhound but I could track down his sent.

Amethyst-I heard you could do that so let's try it.

Thorax-(he sniffs the hair and runs east)Come on.

Amethyst-I'll race you when we're close enough.

Thorax-It's so on!

Amethyst-Cool well let me know when we're close enough okay?

Thorax-Sure thing.

MEANWHILE AT THE HIVE

Queen Chrysalis-Well I had fun doing that Meff thanks.

Meff-You're welcome I'm going to see if brother has cooled down yet so I hope to see you again.

Queen Chrysalis-Totally we are friends after all.

Meff(he opens a portal and disappears into it)Hey bro how are you.

Keith-Dib told me about what you did.

Meff-What are you talking about?

Keith-Oh come on I know all about the changeling trick pulled on Amethyst, her friends, and family.

Meff-They figured it out?! But how?!

Keith-Never underestimate them! They aren't stupid.

Meff-Where's Amethyst anyway?

Keith-As if I would tell you! Mom, Dad! He's finally home!

Mom-It's about time! Now young man you're going to the Asylum for hurting Amethyst and so much more!

Meff-Oh Mom not you too!

Dad-Meff your mother's right you've gone too far!(he puts him in a straight jacket)Now time to go!

MEANWHILE

Thorax-We're close enough.

Amethyst-Sweet! On your mark…..get set…...GO!(and Amethyst wins)See I told you I'd win now let's go!

Thorax-Okay let's try the throne room first that's where they hold Prisoners.

Amethyst-I knew that so let's hurry!

Thorax-How do you that? And how are you using magic in an evil changeling hive anyway?

Amethyst-(after explaining)And that's how.

Thorax-Cool now we're almost there

Amethyst P.O.V-We had entered the throne room and said "Queen Chrysalis I know you're here show yourself!" And she appeared the way she did in the season 6 finally. "Hi there Princess Amethyst you sound brave for someone as small as you" Chrysalis said."You're not the scariest foe I've ever faced!" I said with pride. "THORAX! What are you doing here?!" Chrysalis said in radge. "I helped her get here!" Thorax said. I got a hand beam ready with inpatients "And my powers are not any kind of magic so I'm not powerless and stronger than I look! Now where is Meff?!" I said to show her I'm not playing around. "You've should have looked behind you!" Chrysalis said with glee. As ten changelings were standing behind us trying to restrain us with changeling slime. "Oh know you don't!" I said as I but my hand on Thorax's leg and phased us away from them with my super seed. "Nice try now tell me me where Meff is!" I said. "Never I owe him! I had so much fun beating up your loved ones! It was his idea and I loved every moment it!" Chrysalis said in taunting happiness! That set me off for hitting a personal pain and anger! I took off my necklace, turned it into my Blood sword and flew right up to Chrysalis's face and pressured my sword on her neck. "NOW WHERE IS HE!" I said with tears of pain and anger in my eyes)- END OF HER P.O.V

Queen Chrysalis-How did you fly without wings?!

Amethyst-Levitation of course NOW TELL ME OR ELSE!

Queen Chrysalis-Fine he's back at home.

Amethyst-Thank you now was that so hard? Thorax thanks for all your help.I better hurry(she opens a portal to Meff's room)Keith where is he?!

Keith-He's at the Asylum.

Amethyst-Okay thanks.

Keith-No problem.

20 MINUTES LATER

Amethyst-Hey Meff come with me!

Meff-Fine if it gets me out of here!(he follows her and she was using her invisibility and phasing powers to escape. They are now at Zim's base)

Amethyst-Computer prepare the voot cruiser!

Computer-Yes Amethyst

Amethyst-Let's go!

Meff-Where are we going?

Amethyst-To Utopia for your trial!


	7. Chapter 7:Pain and sorrow

Amethyst-(she calls the Wisest on the transmitter)Greetings my Wisest I'm on my way with Meff.

Wisest-Wonderful and the trial is set for tomorrow.

Amethyst-Perfect! Well Princess Amethyst signing off.

Meff-Why didn't you just leave me in the Asylum?

Amethyst-Because that's not the right type of punishment to make you pay for what you've done!

You need a worse one.

Meff-Oh!

Amethyst-(calls Zim)Hey Dad I got him and we're on our way to Utopia.

Zim-Did you get the changeling as well?

Amethyst-Oh um no but I will once Meff is in the most inescapable cell.

Zim-Alright I'll see you later tonight and our friends and I will be there to support you and testify in your defence.

Amethyst-Thanks Dad well wish me luck.

Zim-Good luck my dear.

10 MINUTES LATER

Amethyst-Greetings my Wisest.

Wisest-Hi Amethyst well guards take Meff to our most inescapable cell.

Guards-Yes our Wisest!

Amethyst-Well I have to go get the changeling who hurt those I love directly.

Wisest-Alright just be careful.

Amethyst's P.O.V.-"I will" I said and went through the portal and perfectly it took me into the hive. "Now to get to the throne room" I said and used my powers to sneak in there faster than it would have been if I didn't have my I saw her on her throne looking surprised "Hey Queen Chrysalis you're coming with me" I said then I knocked her out by electrocuting her with my hand beams and took her to Utopia."Well my Wisest let's put her into Meff's cell, and neutralize her magic.

IN THEIR CELL

Meff-Oh man! I can't believe this happened! I'm so sorry Queen Chrysalis I never meant to drag you into any of this.

Queen Chrysalis-Don't apologize Meff we're in this together!

Meff-Really? Thanks!

Queen Chrysalis-That's what friends are for.

Meff-Don't worry Queen Chrysalis I'll get us out of this somehow. I always find way this will be no different!

Queen Chrysalis-Wow and you can just call me Chrysalis.

Meff-Okay Chrysalis.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-Hey guys I missed you all so much!

Shadow-We missed you too now that we know that wasn't the real you(he had bruises all over him)

Amethyst-Oh Shadow I'm so sorry she did that to you(she kissed Shadow for along time)

Paige-Sorry to interrupt but I want to talk to Amethyst.

Amethyst-Oh you weren't interrupting anything.

Paige-Well how do you know you got the right changeling?

Amethyst-When she said "I had so much fun beating up your loved ones! It was Meff's idea and I loved every moment of it"

Paige-Wow I can't believe Meff got her do that to us!

Amethyst-I know right? But it's almost over!

Paige-What's her name?

Amethyst-Queen Chrysalis herself!

Paige-Wow no I really can't believe Meff got her to do it!

Amethyst-Same here so how are you all healing up.

Paige-Some of us are all better and the rest of us have two weeks of recovery left except for Zim.

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I was scared at that tears were falling from my eyes. "W-What do you mean Paige? Daddy what's wrong with you?" asked in concern. Dad stepped forward and fell onto his knees to so he was at face level with me. "I have four months of recovery to go but don't cry it's going to be okay" he said with love the only way a father could give.I hugged him crying but happy that we were together again. But we separated I felt all the anger up in flames. "Oh I can't she hurt you this badly!" Then I ran away crying to go rave at Meff and Chrysalis."Amethyst wait-" I heard Dad say I as I ran but I kept going because this was the thing I feared I would do when I was in the virus fiasco! But at least it wasn't the real me that did she made herself look like me and used the Utopian powers that came with that form.

MEANWHILE

Julie-Let her go Zim she needs some time alone.

Zim-Okay.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst's P.O.V-I finally made it to their cell. And the rage truly came out this time! "Chrysalis I just saw how much damage you've done! And you'll get all the agony from me because whatever the punishment will be I will do the act myself! For both of you!" I said so furiously while I sobbed at the same Meff got up and had an evil grin on his face hel laughed evilly"Now you know how much pain I felt when you betrayed me! HAHA!" he said with glee. "Indeed you'll feel this forever!" Chrysalis said so calmly that it sent chills down my I said what I've been waiting to say for what seems like forever. "If you weren't on trial right now I would destroy you both for hurt my family and friends monstrously! They didn't deserve this pain!" I said sobbing just thinking about the pain my friends and family felt while I was gone and I couldn't protect them! And ran to my room to truly sob!

2 HOURS LATER

Zim-(he knocked on Amethyst's door super slowly because of his injuries)Um Amethyst may I come in?

Amethyst-Of course Dad(sobbing while not speaking)What is it?

Zim-I came to bring you dinner and give some fatherly comfort.

Amethyst-Thanks Dad but I'm too inconsolable to even think about eating.

Zim-Okay are you doing okay?

Amethyst-NO! After I saw the injuries that they gave you all I ran to Meff and Chrysalis's cell to lash out my anger and pain at them. And then ran here and sobbed for the past two hours

Zim's P.O.V- "Oh Amethyst" after I put her dinner on the night stand I went to cuddle with her with tears in my eyes because I couldn't bare to see my little happy energetic girl sobbing! "Amethyst please don't don't worry I'll make sure they never harm anyone especial you ever again" I said-End of Zim's P.O.V

Amethyst-(with tears still in her eyes she hugs her father)I love you Daddy!

Zim-I love you too!


	8. Chapter 8:The Trail

Kirria-Master it's time to get ready for the trial!

Amethyst-Sweet! Humm I know what I'll wear(she is now wearing the dress you can see on the story cover)Kirria what do you think?

Kirria-You look beautiful!

Amethyst-(she styles her hair the way you see it on the story cover)Perfect! Hey Shadow you look so handsome in that tux!

Shadow-(was wearing a classic suit)Thanks you look fabulous too!

Amethyst-Thanks I chose this dress to remind Chrysalis of the invasion of Canterlot plot.

Shadow-Ooh I love the way you think!

Amethyst-Thanks well let's go.

Wisest-Guards bring forth the prisoners(they were chained the way they are in the Story cover)Meff you're charged with multiple harassments on the Princess and her loved ones!

Meff-Well they deserve it!

Crowd-(Gasp)Punish him!

The control Brains-Order in the court!

Wisest-Queen Chrysalis you are charged with assaulting them!

Queen Chrysalis-I enjoyed every moment of it! But I also fed on their love for my subjects I am a Queen after all!

Wisest-Well do you plead?

Meff-Not guilty!

Queen Chrysalis-Not guilty!

Wisest-Now are there any victims who would like to testify?

Paige-I'll go! But before we start I would just like to say Meff is a monster who never gives up on hurting my best friend even if it means hurting all the ones she loves in the process!And Queen Chrysalis is a beast for hurting Amethyst, friends,and family! What they've done is unforgivable!

Wisest-What did Queen Chrysalis do to you exactly?

Paige-she scratched me in the chest kicked mm in the stomach and,punched me in the face!

Wisest-Anyone else?

Rachel-I do!

Wisest-What did she do to you?

Rachel-She scratched me ten times,used her Utopian hand beams on me,and yanked my tail 15 time!

Wisest-I see how's next?

Zim-Me!

Wisest-Wow what happened to you?!

Zim-First she slapped me then during our training session she beat me up severely!

Control Brain-Okay well I've heard enough! We'll give the jury some time to decide the verdict!

Queen Chrysalis-Amethyst why are you mocking me with your dress?!

Amethyst-Because it's fun and you hurt my family now you'll suffer for it!

Queen Chrysalis-You're so vile!

Amethyst-HOW DARE YOU!(she gets a hand beam ready)

Queen Chrysalis-Not so fast you're not allowed until after the verdict!

Amethyst-Which is why I'm so important!

Zim-Come Amethyst let's go eat lunch.

20 MINUTES LATER

Control Brain-So what is the verdict!

Utopian Women-Guilty!

Wisest-Take the prisoners back to their cell while Amethyst and the other victims decide the an individual punishment.

Amethyst-Man! You guys have no idea how long I've waited for this day!

Zim-Me too!

1 HOUR LATER

Control Brain-Now what is Meff's Punishment!

Amethyst-He shall be whipped 20 times then teleported to his house and at the same moment his feelings about me and the ones I care about erased!

Meff-What but I don't wanna!

Amethyst-Too bad you're a monster.

Control Brian-What is Queen Chrysalis's punishment?

Zim-She'll be whipped 25 times then have her memory of all this will be erased!

Queen Chrysalis-WHAT! NOO!

AFTER THEY SERVED THEIR PUNISHMENTS

Wisest-Well why don't we we have a ball to celebrate our victory!

Amethyst-YEAH!

THE END


End file.
